1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a new and useful plant care item in general and to a new apparatus which alternatively is useful as a watering apparatus or a sediment receiving apparatus.
2. Prior Art
One nearly universal vocation or avocation is the growth and care of potted plants whether of a hanging or other variety. These types of plants give a great deal of satisfaction to the growers thereof. For most growers, these plants provide a welcome relief to household chores and confinement. The plants tend to add color and excitement to many decors. However, these advantages are partly overcome or outweighed by the disadvantages encountered. That is, the difficulties in caring for such household plants, the watering and feeding thereof, can become a very unpleasant chore. In most cases, the household plants whether indoors or outdoors, whether potted or hanging, produce undesirable problems during the feeding and watering thereof. That is, in order to properly care for most plants it is essential to cause the soil in which the plant is rooted to be substantially saturated with water or other suitable fluid. To assure adequate watering or feeding is achieved, it frequently happens that excess water drips through the bottom of the pot or basket (or conversely overflows the pot or holder) thereby causing undesirable staining and/or making of the floor or surface therebeneath. These shortcomings can be extremely troublesome in areas where the surface or surface covering is expensive or of such a nature that it must be maintained at all times.
There are known kinds of apparatus which are used in conjunction with plants of the type described supra. Some of these kinds of apparatus are described in U.S. Patents discovered by applicant. The patents which appear to be most pertinent are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 608,590, G.A. Freund; 1,249,973, A.E. Lutey; and 951,684, J.E. Gillespie. However, the items covered by each of these patents is believed to have serious shortcomings.